grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lobomon
Lobomon is the Warrior of Light, one of the ten Legendary Warriors. He is also the twin brother of Lowemon, the Warrior of Darkness. This Digimon is also known by the moniker 'Blazing Light' because he can use his element to his advantage. Appearance Lobomon stands about the same height as Agunimon, but that is where the similarities end. He has short blonde hair with red eyes, and wears a white body suit. His armor is greyish-blue and silver with hints of black. His chest plate is silver with blueish-grey accents on it, and his gauntlets are silver with a greyish-blue underside. His left one also has a laser blaster built into it while he wears white lower leg guards and has boots on that are modeled after a wolf's foot, complete with three black claws for each. His helmet is silver and modeled after a wolf's head while on the back of his waist is the holder for his beam sabers. On his shoulder guards is the Kanji for Light as well. Lobomon also wears a light blue and dark blue striped scarf around his neck. In his Beast form, he is called KendoGarurumon. He is purely white with gold stripes on his shoulder armor and blue stripes along all four legs. His eyes are gold and he has golden claws, along with wheels on the backs of his feet, all four of them. He also has golden blades on his back that are like wings and can be deployed for physical attacks. His Fusion form is Beowolfmon, and is made up of parts of both his Human and Beast forms. For his left hand he has a paw-like gauntlet that hides a laser and missile launcher, and his chest armor is white with the same going for his shoulder guards, which also have the symbol for light on them. His chest armor has the same thing. His body suit is white and he lacks the scarf he has in his Human Spirit form. His helmet is the same, as are his eyes. He also uses a twin-bladed sword that is made from the wings of his Beast form. Lobomon's human form has long black hair tied back at the nape of his neck and going down to his middle back, along with blue eyes. He wears a black and dark blue bandanna around his head and also wears a dark blue jacket with a white t-shirt under it and black pants with white and dark blue shoes on. Personality Lobomon is a bit of a loner, only opening up around his teammates and friends. He can act all aloof and distant, which gives the impression he is arrogant and thinks he is the best thing out there, a stark contrast to his loyal demeanor and attitude. This Digimon will never abandon a friend or ally in need, despite what some might say. While he might come off as sarcastic too, this distant attitude often because Lobomon is trying to protect himself from losing his friends. When around his fellow Legendary Warriors, the Warrior of Light is open and shows signs of being a true team player. He is also the Second-in-Command of the team. This puts him at odds with Agunimon, but the two will more often than not work well together. Due to his distant attitude, Lobomon will often not work well with teams, and this can be a contrast to his true personality. This can often make it difficult for those he works with, hence why he is more reluctant to open himself up to others. But if someone does get passed his aloof and seemingly arrogant nature, they will find a true team player and friend deep down. Powers and Abilities This Digimon is skilled in sword combat, having two beam sabers on his person for just that. However, Lobomon also has a long-range attack via the laser cannon built into his left gauntlet. Despite having only two weapons, the Warrior of Light is also very fast, so he can unleash devastating if not stunning combos with his blades to finish off an opponent. His attacks are Lobo Kendo and Howling Laser. In his Beast form, the Warrior of Light has the Lupine Laser attack, where he shoots a white laser from his mouth, and his Howling Star, where he deploys his bladed wings and attacks in a physical manner. In his Fusion form, he has his Frozen Hunter attack, where an ethereal wolf appears and is sent at his opponent and his Cleansing Ligh, where he fires off the laser and missiles from his left hand/paw. Relationships Allies Agunimon - The leader of the Legendary Warriors and the Warrior of Light have a tense relationship, often verbally arguing with one another before either one or both of them get into a fistfight. This is a common occurrence, enough to make one wonder if they hate each other, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Despite this tendency, the Warriors of Flame and Light trust one another deeply enough to count on each other in battle as well as off the battlefield. Lobomon is also more than willing to criticize Agunimon if a plan doesn't seem like it will succeed or if a different one is needed. While this can lead to arguments, the Warrior of Flame actually appreciates the criticism of his plans. This has earned Lobomon the position of second-in-command of the team, as Agunimon trusts him to take charge if he himself is ever injured or incapacitated in some way. Kazemon - Lobomon trusts Kazemon with his life, and she does the same for him. They are close friends and can work well together, just like anyone else on their team. However, he does not exactly care to show his emotions around her, as is typical of him. His aloof nature can make it hard for the Warrior of Wind to read him, but when she can, the two know what to do. Lowemon - His twin brother, the Warrior of Darkness is almost always calm. But when he does get angry, only Lobomon can calm him down. While Lobomon is more distant and aloof, Lowemon is more approachable and friendly. Despite these personality differences, these twin warriors should never be underestimated in battle. Wielding the powers of Light and Darkness, the twin Legendary Warriors are a fearsome duo that can unleash powerful yin-yang attacks that will decimate their enemies. As twins, Lobomon and Lowemon can sense when the other is in danger, as well as read their brother's actions in battle to provide the perfect aid, counter, backup, or defensive move. This makes them ''highly ''dangerous to any foe, Grimm or Fallen. Kumamon - One would expect the Warrior of Light to look down upon the Warrior of Ice, but that is not the case, as Lobomon can trust Kumamon to use his ingenious and creative mind to come up with plans that, while seemingly crazy, actually work. This means the two can use their respective talents together. They are at their most dangerous when Lobomon uses his Beast Spirit form and Kumamon his normal form. Beetlemon - Lobomon knows the Warrior of Thunder can be counted on to use his brute strength to turn the tide of battle as well as his power over electricity. This has made the two of them a feared duo if they are out together. With Beetlemon's power and his own abilities with the sword, these two Digimon are a close-quarters-combat specialist's nightmare. Bugs Bunny - The owner of the Duck's Burrow Resort, Bugs found Lobomon unconscious in the rain and brought him inside before he could be found missing by his former captor. While more distant at first due to his loner nature, the Warrior of Light eventually opens up and becomes more willing to work with the rabbit Mobian. Daffy Duck - The owner of the Lucky Pond Casino found the Warrior of Light unconscious in the rain and brought him inside before he could be found missing by his former captor. Lobomon does not trust the duck Mobian at first due to his money-grubbing nature, but eventually comes to see the black duck has his own strange sense of honor, no matter how greedy he seems to be. Enemies Yosemite Sam - This Class III Huntsman found Lobomon unconscious and took him captive to use as a hostage should the cops show up at his run-down resort. However, the Warrior of Light was able to free himself from his bindings and escape. This has made Yosemite Sam mad enough to the point he will hunt down the Digimon and make sure he captures him again before killing him. Granny - The first Fallen ever fought by him, she is a foe Lobomon is wary of because of her weapon of choice, which is also her Semblance. As such, he plans to approach her with caution should he encounter her again. Trivia * Lobomon is the same from Digimon Frontier Category:Digimon Category:Characters